Baiksaṭara's Guidance
Baiksaṭara's Guidance is a Smash Taunt/Secret Taunt that can be used on Ponyville where he talks to celestial, apple jack or any other pony about another fighter he's facing. Each character Baiksaṭara talks to has their own way of describing his opponent. Use the down taunt for Baiksaṭara, if successful Baiksaṭara will look down kneeling down closing his eyes raising fire around himself to get information of an opponent. The Guidance begins when Baiksaṭara is undisturbed. *Baiksatara: Hey Celestia, there's some what a Wolf fox thing right here? *Celestia: That's Acus!, Acus is said to be a Party animal who hard parties alot in her days, she's dangerous when shes fighting its only that she is fast for a Wolf-Fox, infact she is mixed with Wolf and Fox DNA. *Baiksatara: well atleast i can invite her to hard party for Ponyville can i? *Celestia: hmm...i suppose so in the future... *Apple Jack: Hey this girl's changing alot *Baiksatara: Huh? i see is she even an alien? all i see her is a (Sayian, Turtle, Teen Titan, Lyoko Warrior, Keyblade Wielder, if Amber is in a form, he'll say it differently) *Apple Jack: Well if you can get her DNA, maybe analyze it to Twilight Sparkle! sounds clear right babe? *Baiksatara: Sure why not? never deny a Cowgirl ^^ *Celestia: Bakisatara! Watch out! That's the Destruction Pokemon! Yveltal! *Baiksatara: It's Yveltal? i thought it had a name? wait! what's that in his chest fur? uh...it says Apollo *Celestia: well anyways! Yveltal is said to be a legendary pokemon who slept in a Cocoon for 2,000 years, it had a battle with Xerneas which the two had destroied the Kalos Region, the battle was stopped so Yveltal returned to it's slumber with a Cocoon while Xerneas turned into a Tree for it's slumber *Baiksatara: Wow! then i guess he's the oldest in this game huh? *Celestia: Um...do not know but there's an Unknown age for a bird like that! *Baiksatara: Wait? im fighting myself? the hell is going on here? *Celestia: Whoa, sounds like Discord had gotten your DNA and cloned you *Baiksatara: Really now he's behind all of this, just cloning myself? Celestia allow me to fight this pony-faker *Apple jack: I see your fighting baxter! Bakisatara *Baiksatara: Baxter? *Apple Jack: Yea, Baxter is the son of the firegods, he was raised by his mother Fliarz the Hedgegoddess, he was letted go by the age of 18 when he was old enough to go out to save his world from evil, His main sources of power is his Fire moves, they're pretty deadly, wait? you have fire moves right? *Baiksatara: Yea they nickname me the Flare Pony? *Apple Jack: maybe you can outsmart him, now go out there and show him your best! *Baiksatara: Right! *Apple Jack: Baiksatara you know who that is? *Baiksatara: Your kidding right? it's Baxter Ewers *Apple Jack: Baxter Ewers is a master magi who posses moves with MagiQuest related, but it seems he dosen't use it alot in this game, he's been popular since 2011 as "TheSuperBaxter". he was also born in 1999 *Baiksatara: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh... *Apple Jack: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Baiksatara. Now get out there and show him what you're made of! *Baiksatara: Got it! *Baiksatara: This swordsman's gonna be tough to beat. *Apple Jack: Fighting Brake, eh, Baiiksatara? Brake is the son of the leader of the Greil Mercenaries Ike. He may look too refined to be a fighter... but he has one heck of a sword arm. *Baiksatara: Yeah, he's swinging that two-handed sword around with only one hand. I don't even want to get near him. *Apple Jack: That's the flaming blade of Fregit. It's an extremely powerful sword. But don't forget, you're armed to the teeth yourself. To your opponents, you might just be their worst nightmare. The distance between you and your enemy is a crucial element in battle. Using that distance can give you an advantage against some enemies. *Baiksatara: Yeah I got the same feeling *Celestia: Baiksatara do you know who your fighting?! *Baiksatara: hey he looks like Xavier? but black! wait not being racist but i mean black as in clothing *Celestia: well let me give you an description of him...Dark is a warrior who has a bit of Night Fury abilities, though is not nearly as skilled or powerful as one. He usually wears a bronze helmet, bracers, and tail guard. Though he bears a physical resembalence to Spyro, he uses the same melee attacks as Spyro because he thought they proved powerful when studying Spyro's abilities himself. *Baiksatara: So he's a dragon? when im looking at him he's part human *Celestia: Well your wrong man... *Spike: WHOA! THAT'S A ANIMALECTRONIC *Baiksatara: Dude nobody wants to hear your #### Spike! *Celestia: Sorry, spike gets in the way all the time, well here's a fighter that terrorizes kids *Baiksatara: With what? that on his right hand? chainsaw! *Celestia: Well yeah it's hand is a chainsaw, and also it's name is Doggy *Baiksatara: Doggy? that's a weird name *Celestia: Doggy is the only one who got teared up & thrown away out of Freddy Fazbear's pizza just to have a Chainsaw for the right hand, He's dangerous with that thing so i suggest you to look out for that chainsaw of his, that thing can cut through someone *Baiksatara:...Even though chainsaws are dangerous i will avoid it... Alexavier Drakor * Altex Drake *Twilight: I see you're fighting Altex, Baiksatara. *Baiksatara: Yeah. What do you know about him? Because he looks like an ordinary teen to me. *Twilight: That's just what he looks like. Though he's actually a fairy who happens to be Tael's nobody. *Baiksatara: So, I'm fighting the Nobody of a deity. Wait, if he's a fairy, why doesn't he have any wings? *Twilight: It takes a bit of energy for him to make his wings appear, such as the energy of a smash ball. Same with upgrading his bow into a crossbow. He's sortof a Winx fairy. Well, good luck out there! *Baiksatara: Thanks! Crystal Earthquake *Celestia: Careful there! Crystal is a strong foe. She could easily wipe you apart if you're not careful.And that hammer seems like it weighs a ton with all those minerals, and she's lugging it around like she's nothing! Word of advice if she gets a Smash Ball, get to high ground! FAST! *Baiksatara: Wait you mean she makes an earthquake or something? *Celestia: Yea! be careful shes tough and can easily wipe out her fighters even you! *Baiksatara: Eep! alright lets get to this! Darken Rokard * Darklight Reishine * Flash Drako * James the Wolf * Jaxson Drakor * Jewel the Cat * Nightflare Drake * ShadowColt Reishine * Shadowmare Hellpony * Skylar the Yoshi * Skylight Reishine Skylight * PsychoSky * Snowstorm the Arctic Wolf * Tael Drake * Mew Dust/ Dustin White =+ Skylar Reishine * PsychoSky Reishine *Celestia: Careful Baiksatara! Psychosky may not look like much but she could easily send you into oblivion! And those claws are nothing to sneeze at since they tore apart an entire fortress! *Baiksatara: Psychosky?! so this is Skylar's evil form? Damn she has alot of damage to herself? *Celestia: No it's one of her forms, she can go psycho on you and kill you! so Becareful! Don't die! *Baiksatara: Okay then! *Baiksatara: This guy kind of give me the creeps. *Apple Jack: That's Waxter, Baiksatara. Waxter first appeared as Baxter's rival, but he really made his name in the WaxterWare games. Watch out for Waxter's bite. It's not just damage you take from it. *Baiksatara: What do you mean, Apple Jack? *Apple Jack: Waxter loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you, it'll stick to you for quite a while. *Baiksatara: ...That's a scary thought. *Apple Jack: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. *Baiksatara: By farting... Are you kidding me?! *Apple Jack: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out. *Baiksatara: Umm. Hello? *Ender: 'Ello. *Baiksatara: What in the? *Ender: Oops. Sorry, I'm Ender. Sortof an assistant of the Hunters, though I didn't make the cut into Smash Bros. Well, I see you're fighting Xander Drake. *Baiksatara: Yea. Can you tell me about him anyway? *Ender: Very well.. Xander is a swordsman from the future. He is the Elemental Deity of Fire and lost his parents at a painfully young age.. *Baiksatara: Yeash.. *Ender: His abilities are all fire based but since is merely the son of fire gods, Xander would've had the advantage by Elemental Strength. And also, if I were you, I wouldn't let Xander get a smash ball, his inferno is worse than a SSJG's (SSJG = Super Saiyan God) strike. He also has the ability to leave behind copies of himself that stand there, similar to Keldeo. *Baiksatara: I think I'm in over my head.. *Ender: Well, try and see if you can attack him into the water, it damages him on contact. *Baiksatara: Good to know. Well, thanks Ender. *Ender: No problem. See ya. And I'll try not to interrupt you again. *Baiksatara: Celestia tell me something about this guy? *Celestia: That is Xander Mario, Xander is a warrior from the future of the Mushroom Kingdom and is a swordsman. He's the human version of CosmicClaw though he's quite dangerous if you get on his bad side. His parents are Luigi Mario and Rosalina, and his only brother is Alyx Mario, who didn't follow him. Xander always has his Luma around, seriously, the Luma follows Xander EVERYWHERE. They're just that close! Xander is also good at hiding stuff in his backpack. *Baiksatara: Wait? the star beside him is a Luma? wow it looks so cool but can the luma annoy him? *Celestia: Well i have no idea *Baiksatara: Oh well sure then uh....gotta get back in battle. *Baiksatara: Hey it's Xavier! what's he doing here? *Celestia: Well you see i'll explain it for you, Xavier is a Time Traveler from the Era of the Apocalypse. Though he may not look like much, he's actually got one hell of a power level! He always means well, even when he #### up, though just don't #### him off, otherwise, he'll blast you apart. *Baiksatara: Oh well, since im standing infront of him what does he do normally when he's not fighting?? *Celestia: Who knows, ask him Zachary *Baiksatara: Just wondering, who is this guy? *Celestia: That's Zachary. He's a skilled warrior. *Baiksatara: Doesn't really seem all that special to me. *Celestia: Well, don't be fooled by that, he may have had amnesia but he's still able to use magic and can use swords. *Baiksatara: Hmm. Well, why does he act as though he isn't human? *Celestia: That's because he isn't. He's actually part of a race called a Keidran. They're feline/canine based anthromorphs. *Baiksatara: So.. Like a furry? *Celestia: No, well.. Yea. Though his kind is usually sold as slaves, he found a safe haven in a place called Orchard Valley where humans and Keidran coexist in harmony. *Baiksatara: Interesting. *Celestia: But I must warn you, he's been training with . And if he gets a smash ball, I'd get ready to fight demons if I were you because his final smash allows him to drain the life force from the surroundings and his opponents, turning it into a special kind of power called black mana. He uses it all to summon demons and just as they're about to fade, they instead summon beams of darkness from the heavens. *Baiksatara: Oh my Celestia... *Celestia: Though his ears and tail are sensitive, sure, you'll only tick him off, though it'll help distract him. Though he's also a master of illusion spells. Be sure not to fall for one of his illusions.. *Baiksatara: Okay! *Twilight Sparkle: Hey Baiksatara, i see your fighting MewFour and Zoroark *Baiksatara: They're legendary right? i mean! Celestia told me about Pokemon! *Twilight Sparkle: Well no Zoroark is not, MewFour is a name given by her Trainer and she's legendary and also she's a Mewtwo! but pink *Baiksatara: Everytime im confused with Pokemon, i thought all mewtwos had White and Purple? *Twilight Sparkle: Well aparently, Mewfour is a female mewtwo, she has pink instead of purple and white so she is rare to catch, her trainer caught her from a cave. *Baiksatara: wow!, although she's tall for a pokemon? *Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe more talking about Zoroark, Zoroark is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. *Baiksatara: Sheesh, she's looking like she wants to hurt me?!